Reflected Smiles
by A Girl Named Truth
Summary: 7:55 am, woken up by the sound of Vince’s powerful hairdryer, as per usual. It’s either that or his singing. Why he’s so happy at this time in the morning is beyond me, sir. *ONESHOT*


A/N: Yay, second fic.

Another Howince one-shot.

Half is Vince's p.o.v, half is Howard's (the lines equal change a change in p.o.v)

Reviews are pure love!

Disclaimer: The Mighty Boosh belongs to The Mighty Julian and Noel. Mr Blue Sky lyrics aren't mine either.

* * *

Reflected Smiles

* * *

**6:00 am**, I should get up.

**6:15 am**, I gotta get up.

**6:30 am**, I really gotta get up now.

**6:48 am**, Ok, ok I'm up.

I stretch out, shaking the last dregs of tiredness outta me and roll myself out of bed.

I know what your thinking, "You don't have to be in the shop til 9, and you still don't get there til at least half past so why are so up so early, you madman"

Well in all honestly, as far up my arse as I'm going to sound, perfection does take time and perfectionists take even more time.

I wander over to my mirror, expecting to see the worst and pleasantly surprised that its not that bad. Bed-hair is reasonably tame and yesterdays makeup hasn't smeared all over my face. I know, I know, you're meant to take it all off before you go to bed but by that time of night I just can't bring myself to spend anymore time awake than necessary, after all I have been up since anywhere up to 6 in the morning. That and it seems such a shame to ruin a masterpiece that took ages to create.

I grab a makeup wipe and remove the black eyeliner and faint blusher and then steer myself towards the door.

One good thing about being up this early is not only am I always the first in the bathroom, no queues or nothing, but not a single person has to go through the trauma of seeing me all pasty faced and messed up hair. I know that sounds harsh on myself but when you spend half your life building your self up, its devastating to be knocked back down to basics.

I turn the shower on and pick out today's shampoo, conditioner, bath foam, body lotion, facial scrub, hair wax out of the dozens of each that populate my section of the cabinet. You should see our bathroom cabinet, its practically a shelving unit, there's five shelves full of my products, two shelves of bottles full of naboo's magical equivalents of my products (which if I touch, I die) and Howard and Bollo share a single shelf at the top.

Anyways, shower time. I line up the various, neon coloured bottles on the corner of the bath, only just making them all fit.

I love showers, I always think I'm in a tropical rainforest, stood under a waterfall, not a big one like Niagara Falls, just a nice flow of warm water. You know, like in the Herbal Essences adverts. Just, I'm not in some flimsy bikini. That'd be a laugh though.

I switch the shower radio on and hop in.

_Sun is shinin' in the sky_

_There ain't a cloud in sight_

_It's stopped rainin' ev'rybody's in a play_

_And don't you know_

_It's a beautiful new day hey,hey_

Wow, that is the perfect song to bring in the day with…even if it is raining. Oh well, it puts me in a happy mood even if it can't change the weather.

Twenty-five minutes later I'm outta the shower, still in a bouncy mood, I dry myself, replace the shampoo, conditioner and bath foam, their jobs done for today, and flick open the facial scrub. I notice it smells like peach as I rub it over my forehead. Hmm, today's theme can be peach, I think.

I splash water over my face, gasping even though the coldness is expected. Carefully I put the last bottle back in its place.

I head for the door, wrapping a towel around me and grabbing the hair wax and my pjs, then turn back. Can't believe I nearly forgot my trusty can of Rootbooster, what is the world coming to?

I dash back to my room.

**7:54 am**, just over an hour, not bad, not bad.

Hairdryer in one hand and straighteners at the ready I get started on my hair.

* * *

**7:55 am**, woken up by the sound of Vince's powerful hairdryer, as per usual. It's either that or his singing. Why he's so happy at this time in the morning is beyond me, sir.

He's not singing today though. Oh well, an hour left for him to start.

Not that his singings bad, oh no, its just so bright and cheerful. It's kind of like being showered in glitter falling from a rainbow coloured cloud, and who needs that as soon as they wake up.

I walk over to my small wardrobe and pick out a brown top and some beige cords, I don't know maybe cords are a bit…out there, a bit too textured? Oh what the heck, they'll umm…they go with the top.

I start humming as I get dressed, maybe I miss Vince's singing a bit. I hum a bit louder, then nervously (and quietly mind you) begin to sing.

"Runnin' down the avenue, see how the sun shines brightly in the city, on the streets where once was pity, mister blue sky is living here today"

I can see why Vince does it now, it really does lighten your mood. I'm glad I went with the cords now. Time for a spot of breakfast.

* * *

**8:20am**, there goes Howard's door. Hmm he normally slams it (he's not a morning person). Maybe its coz I wasn't singing this morning. You see, I always think a nice bit a singing is a great way to start your day, Howard however doesn't and would rather sit in silence, all doom and gloom like today is the start of the worst day of your life. I mean that negative attitude is no way to start a brand new day with is it?

I smile at myself in the mirror practising my positive attitude.

Hmm I think some music would be good now. I switch on the small stereo that's my little makeup table.

_Mister blue sky please tell us whyYou had to hide away for so longWhere did we go wrong?_

Someone down at the radio station seems to like this song today. Not that I'm complaining, of course, I love this song. I lean into the mirror to apply my eyeliner, then I'll go with peach eye shadow, sticking to my peach theme.

_Hey you with the pretty faceWelcome to the human race_

Makeup all done, I've gone for a more natural look today, which might shock you.

Now clothes?

I walk into my walk-in wardrobe. Naboo made it for me, it's kinda got a bit of a Doctor Who effect on it, you know, bigger on the inside kinda thing, it is genius!

I soon find a pastel orange (similar to the tone of peach) pair of drainpipes and a slightly, ok, much brighter orange t-shirt but it has light orange paint splatters (that's the style, I didn't wear it painting if that's what your thinking) which match the jeans perfectly.

A couple of dabs of some peach fragrance I got from Boots (yeah I know its meant for girls but it makes me smell nice alright?) and I'm ready to go.

_A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'_

_And today is the day we've waited for_

* * *

**8:40am**, I tap the spoon against the bowl, to the beat of that song I was humming earlier, as I wash up. I start humming again, it really is quite magical how much cheerier it makes you.

Ok by this point maybe I am dancing a little bit but Vince won't be out of his room for at least half an hour so it's not like anyone can see me. Quite content with the fact no-one can see me, I make the dance a little more energetic.

It's, of course, just then I hear the barely suppressed laughter come from the door of Vince's room.

As soon as I turn, he lets the laughter flow out.

I just stand there like a deer caught in headlights, knowing that I should run but not being able to tear myself away from the heavenly light that comes from Vince's giggles.

He looked different this morning though. Good different, not bad different. He didn't look like he was trying to fit in with the electros, the punks, the mods, the Goths or whatever was the flavour of the month. He did however look a bit like he was trying to fit in with the satsumas in the fruit bowl, maybe orange was the flavour of the month.

I smiled at my little joke. And to my surprise my smile was mirrored in Vince's face. And not a smile of mocking either or even one of his trademark one designed to lure people in but a genuine smile.

"I'm glad to see you're so happy this fine morning" he said and danced over to join me by the table.

At this point I couldn't help but grin. There was no-one else in the world like him.

_Hey there mister blue_

_We're so pleased to be with you_

_Look around see what you do_

_Ev'rybody smiles at you_

* * *

**4:00pm** Howard said we could close the shop early, at half past I think, seeing as I had, for the first time ever, been early opening. It's not like we we're busy either. I'd spent most of my day doodling on a notepad, tapping the pencil to the beat of Mr Blue Sky (that song really gets stuck in your head), drawing pictures of rainbows and sunshines and the like. Howard had kept his bright mood all day.

I decided I'd draw him into the picture, seeing as his bright mood suited it. Some of the lyrics of that kept coming back to my head when I thought of him; Hey there mister blue, we're so pleased to be with you, look around see what you do, ev'rybody smiles at you. Without even realising it, I wrote them him in my little drawing.

Ok so maybe not everyone smiles at him, ok maybe hardly anyone does but he makes me smile and that's what's important. I think I'll give this to him later.

* * *

**6:57pm** It was my turn to do dinner, which was probably a good thing as Vince always burnt it, he was always too busy looking at his reflection in the pots and pans (and even the spoons sometimes). He looked good today though. I'd never noticed how beautiful he was without layers makeup on. If you ask me, I think he looks better. Like the days back in the zoo when he wasn't concerned with what everyone thought of him. He looked wonderful anyway, I never told him that though, no sir. I can imagine what would have happened if he knew what I really thought. He'd laugh at me, either thinking it was a joke or because he found it laughable, I don't know but either way I knew he'd laugh just like he did in the tundra. That's why I've never said anything since. That's why I never said anything this morning. Maybe I should of…

"Hey Howard, I thought It's me that's meant to burn the dinner" Vince shouted from the sofa, de-railing my train of thoughts. But he wasn't pissed off, like I normally am with him when he burns stuff, he was rather amused and there was a warm understanding look in his eyes, his big sparkling blue eyes…dinner! Pull yourself together Howard Moon! Your just friends, and that's all you'll ever be, I tell myself. Suddenly my eyes sting.

"Howard, you alright? If its about the dinner, don't worry about it…I'm not mad or anything"

I wiped my eyes, now I really am being silly.

"No, no, it's not you, its just the uhhh heat from the oven, let's eat?"

**8:10pm** Well dinner was a disaster, bless Vince though, he was so sweet about me burning it. I make a mental note never to yell at him again for burning the dinner. I look up at him and realise that he's looking at me, eyes kinda far away. I offer a smile which he returns, his twice as bright as mine. Then as if a light bulb has sparked on above his head he stands and pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I drew this earlier, I thought you should have it seeing as you've been in such a bright mood today." he says shyly, voice quite and eyes on the folded paper, not like him at all.

I unfold it and see a mixture of images all in random places with a little man in the middle of all the mayhem, a few lines of that song from earlier, the lines that remind me of him. I also notice among the drawings there's a few hearts dotted about, mostly around the person. What with the hearts, the rainbows, the suns, the glitter from the gel pens he'd used to make it all bright colours, it's just like how I see him.

"Is it you?" I ask, genuinely thinking that he sees himself the same way, ok a bit vainer than usual but it's a nice picture.

"No, you prawn cracker, it's you!" He laughs, brightening the mood even further.

For a second, I'm as confused as a polar bear in the Gobi Desert. Then it hits me, if he see me like this, maybe that means he see me like I see him. Maybe he…not waiting for my inner pessimist to kick in, I lean over and kiss him, waiting to be shoved off, waiting to be laughed at.

But I'm not, he's kissing me back…

* * *

I don't know why I was so nervous about giving Howard that drawing it's not like he'd see it for what it was.

"Is it you?" he asked a weird, kind of knowing smile playing on his lips, like he knows something I don't.

"No, you prawn cracker, it's you!" I laugh, shesh I'm not that vain you know. I only make such an effort in the morning so that you'll notice me, never works though.

I see a look of shock spread across his face. Oh god, he has seen it for what it is. What am I gonna do now? He'll never feel the same, he'll just laugh.

But he didn't, instead he launched himself at me. As soon as his lips connected with mine all the rainbows and the like from that picture filled my head, along with some fireworks to boot. Kinda cliché but true.

As soon as the kiss breaks, he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I, erm, love you" only Howard Moon could make it sound so awkward.

"yeah, uhh, I kinda, sorta, do too…love you, not me" ok maybe I can too then. Nothings ever as easy as it seems I guess.

I look out of the window, it's finally stopped raining and the sun is just about to set.

"Let's go up on the roof and watch the sunset" I take his hand off my shoulder and lead him towards the skylight, massive smile on my face and an even bigger one on his.

_Mister blue, you did it right_

_But soon comes mister night creepin' over_

_Now his hand is on your shoulder_

_Never mind I'll remember you this_

_I'll remember you this way_

* * *


End file.
